


Sonic and the Chaos Starlight

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh





	1. Chapter 1

c. 3/4 century after the last natural Super Genesis Wave. The young Sapphire Kintobor sat in her room reading and pinning pictures to the corkboard on the wall beside her bed. She looked back down at the first page of her book, checking her work and re-purposing the words.  
  
The final result was this: "At the start of WWIII on New Years Eve of 2016, it was determined by the now dominate Eggman Empire that beginning June 13th of the following year, the designation A.D.- or, "in the year of our Lord"- would be replaced by P.3 (post- World War 3). Thus, June 12th A.D. 2017 would be followed by June 13th, 1 P.3."  
  
Sapphire pondered at her work for a moment. Eggman would do anything to rule the world, including ban practice of all religion. The fight was more subtle when it was legal. It was mainly Christians getting into arguments with the LGBT community over freedom of speech. But with the Eggman Empire controlling 99% of the world, well...  
  
The next week, Sapphire and her mother went on a leisurely "vacation" to Casino Forest. Sapphire and her kitsune Chao, Tails Doll, scoured the zone in search of leads on the Council of Four. The music from faraway speakers, filling them with determination. "Who is it we're fighting for inside this blazing fire storm? Who is left to save the world?" Sapphire pondered the feeling.  
  
Tails Doll tapped the Scottish folds's shoulder and pointed to a hooker leaning over two of Coco's poker buddies. "Maybe she knows something." the Chao mewed. "Men will tell these chicks anything to get some."  
  
Upon closer inspection, said hooker was none other than Rouge the Bat, ex-G.U.N. agent and former member of Team Dark. Clearing her throat, Sapphire handed her papers to the disturbingly curvy bat. "Can you tell me anything about where they are?" she asked.  
  
Rouge nodded. "But what's in it for me, sugar?"  
  
"I know the whereabouts and allegiance of a certain Shadow the Hedgehog, one of your former co-workers." Sapphire went on. "You tell me where these three are, and not only will I tell you everything I know about Shadow, but I'll tell you how to get past the Empire's security in Chemical Plant so you can nab all the Chaos Emeralds for yourself."  
  
The sensual figure before her seemed convinced, but showed a look of concern a second later. "Who's side are you on?"  
  
"That's classified." Sapphire replied. She couldn't risk identifying with the Freedom Fighters in a place like this, nor could she risk identifying with the Eggman Empire in this part of town.  
  
The bat frowned. "Well, in that case, I can't help you. I've been given orders not to discuss matters with anyone in the resistance."  
  
Sapphire looked down in disappointment and took the papers from Rouge. "Thanks anyway, I might as well try a church-- Oh yeah, they don't have those anymore...." the young cat gave a stern look to her would-be accomplice as she walked away.  
  
"Don't worry, Sapph, we'll find them." Tails Doll reassured his owner.  
  
"I'm just worried one of them is dead." Sapphire said with a sigh. "If there are any less than four, we'll _never_ beat Robotnik!"  
  
Tails Doll swooped into Sapphire's backpack and pulled out a small PDA device. "Let's check the files one more time."  
  
Sapphire nodded and booted up the PDA. "Omochao, access data file, Project: Shadow."  
  
"Accessing, Sapphire..." a high-pitched voice replied. "Access granted."  
  
"Search, 'Council of Four'." Sapphire commanded.  
  
"Searching... Here is what I have found on 'Council of Four' in file Project: Shadow."  
  
Sapphire skimmed the file briefly and shut down the PDA when she was finished, as to keep others from seeing. She signaled for Tails Doll to come within whispering distance. "It says he's their father!"  
  
"Oooooohhhh, I feel a Star Wars vibe coming on~!" Tails Doll cheered, but was quickly quieted by Sapphire.  
  
"There's paragraphs worth of information on Sonic's whole family." she turned the PDA back on and reopened the file. "Queen Aleena's prophecy, the Knight of the Wind, everything. If we do enough searching, we should be able to find the last known locations of the royal triplets. And you know how much Knuckles will pay up for that."  
  
The plush Chao's jaw dropped, ruby-colored dollar signs forming in his large, round, black pupils. "Big money, big money!"  
  
"That's right, bud, big money. That will go towards replacing those Wispons you broke!" Sapphire scoffed. "It's getting late, let's find Mom and see if we can drag her home."


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire had sheltered herself in her room, her neighbor's television blaring with the news on. She was sitting at her desk with a microphone plugged in to her computer, casting real-time audio to as many social media sites as possible. "If anyone can hear this, we're almost out of time!" she yelled into the mic, pressing a button on the keyboard that would trigger static for effect. She would plaster hentai all over the screen with her voice behind it if she had to. Anything to get people to fight back.  
  
"Our cities are falling! The world is being conquered by Dr. Robotnik! Once he rules it all, he'll make you forget about everything you've ever believed in! To take back our freedom, we'll need speed, power, and courage! It'll be tough, but we need _you_! You've got powerful gadgets and blistering speed! Now get out there and leave your own legacy! The war to take back our freedom... has begun!"  
  
"I'll handle things... my way!" Someone else had hacked into her broadcast just before it ended. Their voice sounded... familiar from somewhere...  
  
"No, it can't be!" Sapphire was completely baffled. Sonic's apparent father just hacked her! "We can't have him going rouge! Without Sonic, the prophecy could be put in even greater mortal danger than it already is..."  
  
November 7th, 1 P.3. In a little less than 24 hours, Sapphire and her closest friends, Parker, Ava, and Ryan, were going to become official members of the Freedom Fighters. The Scottish fold's poor mother would be worried sick! And then for Sapphire, there's....  
  
the Council of Four.....  
  
"Eggman's army is unstaphable!" Vector groaned. "Without Sonic, the people are losing hope and giving into despair!"  
  
"Despair is a luxury we don't have!" Silver scoffed in reply.  
  
"I often dream that Sonic is still with us..." Amy cooed, mournfully.  
  
Silver, being the optimistic realist he is, had no choice but to crush Amy's dreams. "Sonic is gone, Amy. And Tails is... Tails has just lost it. If we want our freedom back, we have to do it without them. Eggman's army has everyone terrified, if we want the people to rally, we have to show them that strength doesn't just come from numbers!"  
  
"Silver is right." Espio added. "We've been praying for a miracle these past six months, I do believe it's time we put that miracle into action."  
  
"Plus, not everyone is terrified." Charmy mewed. "Don't we have new recruits joining us tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. Survivors from the city, right?" Silver asked.  
  
Amy opened her laptop and tapped around at a few keys. "I'm accessing the files, now..."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day....  
  
Parker, Sapphire, and their friend Tangle, were hanging out by their lockers once school let out to talk about their plans for the future. Sapphire wanted to curl into a ball and lock herself in the metal chamber at the thought of starting a family with anyone years from now, they're only high school first-years. "So, uh... Parker," she said. "About the thing with Ava and Ryan?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" the red wolf perked up in anticipation. "We'd better get going!"  
  
"Okay, bye~!" Tangle the lemur bid one "final" goodbye to her friends.  
  
The Freedom Fighters gathered in their warehouse, waiting for their leader to arrive, who came through the door minutes later. "Knuckles! What's the sitrep, Commander?" Silver greeted.  
  
"Glad to see you're all still alive." Knuckles replied. "Eggman's forces have chewed through our defenses at Green Hill, and the resistance in the city is reporting that whatever it is that finished Sonic--" he cut himself off. "Sorry, still not used to saying that. Whatever it is has got them running in fear."  
  
The door opened and the group of four entered. "All except for these brave kids, one of which who survived the battle and helped the others make it here in one piece. Meet our newest recruits." Knuckles patted Parker on the back so hard that he almost fell forward.  
  
Charmy swooped around to get a good look at his new teammates. "Don't look like much."  
  
"Neither do you, Charmy. But Knuckle-head over here still managed to find a use for your pointy butt!" Sapphire retorted.  
  
Parker stayed quiet, thinking about the one person he couldn't save during the battle. "Gadget..." he whispered to himself.  
  
"Here, take these." Knuckles went on, handing them each a wispon. Sapphire was given the Lightning wispon, Ava was given the Void, Ryan was given the Cube, and Parker was startled out of his daze when handed the Burst wispon. "We're depending on you. Okay, let's get going everybody! The world's not gonna save itself!"  
  
The Freedom Fighters let out an encouraging cheer. Sapphire blushed, only now realizing that Silver was present.


	4. Chapter 4

5:40 PM EST, September 30th, 1 P.3, Robotropolis, Capital of Mobius.  
  
A common citizen would not have recognized the danger, but the man behind the mask was a semi-retired member of Squad Jackal, the head division of EENPO, the Eggman Empire National Peacemakers' Organization. He touched his pointer and middle finger to the center of his mask, activating a body camera under the hollow, red and black striped gemstone in his chest. "Infinite, do you read me?" came the answer that resonated off the gem and along his mask to his eardrum.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Target is in sight."  
  
A small, teal-colored wolf ran across the battlefield. Without warning, a red-violet streak crashed into him, with enough force to nearly kill him. When he tried to stand, Infinite formed a cube from the light energy and swooshed it away to hit the wolf. The wolf then began to see in a red, glitchy filter, surrounded from above by spikes. The spikes came crashing down and his real-world self had bled to death in battle.  
  
Months later, around Wintermas time, the Freedom Fighters were prepping for the long-awaited funeral of their crewmate's fallen brother. "What are you doing with that snowflake on top of the tree, Silver?" Charmy asked. "There's supposed to be a star or an angel on top."  
  
"Not anymore, kid." Sapphire answered with a sigh. "Ever since Robotnik started trying to take over, Christmas is now Wintermas, thanks to the new religious ban. We have to put a snowflake up there now in honor of the Winter season."  
  
"'Kay everybody, let's get going!" Knuckles called from the end of the hall, ushering the team outside and into the car.  
  
Later at the funeral home, Captain Sally Wolfrun was at the podium by the casket about to speak. "I never knew Gadget as a friend, but as a noble and powerful soldier. He will be succeeded by his twin brother, Parker, who had recently joined us this November." She paused, removing her medal of honor and placing it around the neck of the impaled body before continuing. "Please rise for the singing of our national anthem."  
  
The Freedom Fighters- as well as others outside uprising- stood up as Bunnie Rabbot took Sally's place at the podium to sing. "America, The Beautiful" was one of the songs that Eggman modified after passing the prohibited religion law.  
  
Sapphire sung along as best as she could without crying or bursting out in anger. "America! America! We pledge ourselves to thee, and crown thy good with brotherhood from sea to shining sea..."  
  
After the funeral, Sapphire felt even more sorrow than before. She ran off to her dorm room in the warehouse, hanging a sign on the door that read, "The kitten is in heat and is having mood swings, be nice to it or leave it alone!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the Death Egg's prison hall, the royal siblings were trying to break out in the most effective way they knew possible. Through song?  
  
"She gave it her best, she tried to fit in." Sonia sang. "She tried to be cool, but she never could win."  
  
"Her mom says she's great, the kids think she's weird." Manic took the next line. "Honestly, she wishes she could disappear."  
  
Next, it was Sonic's turn to sing. "Why you try, try to be like the rest of them? When you know there's so much more within? There's only one you, here's what you gotta do. Whoa, whoa-uh-oh~"  
  
The hedgehogs synced into a three-point harmony as Zavok arrived to investigate. "Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones~ Lota love's comin' through your headphones~ Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones~ Lota love's comin' through your headphones~"  
  
"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Zavok shrieked.  
  
Sonia split in to her solo. "LOVE~ Is comin' through your headphones~"  
  
Her brothers then followed her example on the next line. "LOVE~ Is comin' through your headphones~"  
  
Metal Sonic walked by just in time. "Alright rascals, quiet down and eat up!" he scoffed, emptying a bag of cat food onto the cell floor.  
  
Back at the Freedom Fighter warehouse, that very song popped into Sapphire's head. "Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones~ Lota love's comin' through your headphones~" She looked up through the roof window at the now starry sky. "They're out there..."


	5. Chapter 5

The new recruits were up bright and early before anyone else even had time to get ready. "Knuckles!" Sapphire called. "I need to talk to you." Just then, a familiar face joined the two. "Rouge? But you said you couldn't tattle to the resistance!"  
  
"Never mind that, I'll explain later." the curvy bat replied. "You were saying?"  
  
Later that day, it was no secret. "I've just received some incredible news! Sonic is alive!"  
  
"No way!" Silver bounced back in shock, but recovered a second later. "That's excellent!"  
  
"What?!" Amy beamed. "Oh, thank goodness! I knew it, I knew it!"  
  
Knuckles went on to explain the rest of the situation. "He and his siblings are captured in the orbiting prison. Sapphire told me they're in a solitary confinement cell, and have been tortured for months."  
  
"That's horrible! We have to rescue them!"  
  
"The plan's already in motion, Amy!" Sapphire replied. "We're on our way to the Space Port in Chemical Plant to "borrow" a shuttle. C'mon guys! Who's up for an old-school-style jailbreak?"  
  
Parker, Ava, and Ryan zipped through the air on their cables while Sapphire and Tails Doll caught up via Fire Shield. "Be careful!" the Chao called. "The masked one is here! The monster that almost killed Sonic!"  
  
"Stay focused, rookies." Vector instructed through their squawkers. "We're off to find a shuttle."  
  
The quintet continued to blitz through the zone at high speed. "Who is it we're fighting for inside this blazing fire storm?" Parker hummed. "When no one's left to save the world?"  
  
"In the distance, I see the light of hope shining." Ava continued. "Can't give in or we'll lose it all."  
  
Tails Doll and Sapphire flung themselves off the spiral up ahead and across the deadly deep gap beneath them. The others cabled across. "Last one across the rail is a gay robot!" Ryan teased. Parker was already there.  
  
Ava was hit by enemy gunfire on the way to the railing. "I'm losin' all my rangs!" she complained. "I gotta hold onto dem rangs!"  
  
"Hey, that looks like a freight train!" Tails Doll mewed.  
  
"It's carrying supplies." Amy responded. "I don't think it's armed or anything."  
  
"Grab on, guys." Sapphire instructed. Ava and Ryan were quickly consumed in Tails Doll's Fire Shield.  
  
"Here goes..." the Chao readied himself to zoom across the tracks. "SCHIDOOSH!!!!!!"  
  
Parker made the dangerous mistake of splitting up from the group. He clutched onto the corner of the train car and pulled himself up, shooting his grappling hook up to the next set of tracks as the train reached a tunnel. Another train was headed right towards him as he spun up. Parker quickly cabled out of the way with flawless timing. He quickly launched his cable towards the others, hooking it to a giant gas tank in their direction. "Let's head in while Espio keeps them busy." Silver commanded.  
  
"Omochao, security status, now." Sapphire scowled. "We need a shuttle to get to the hedgehogs in time!"  
  
"All quiet at the launch pad for now." said the annoying AI. "Grab a shuttle before they sound the alert."  
  
Ava and Ryan cleared the path for their pals and went on ahead to meet up with the others at the launch pad. The pink cat tripped on a spike. "My rangs!" she hissed in panic.  
  
"Perfect!" Ryan cheered. "They won't mind if we borrow this for a while."  
  
"Hurry it up, rookies!" yelled Knuckles. "Get outta there as soon as everyone's aboard! Step on it!"  
  
Just as they were given those instructions, Parker grinded to the launch pad while Tails Doll and Sapphire zoomed above him. To Sapphire, this wasn't just about saving Sonic. They were on their way to rescuing the key to defeating Robotnik once and for all...


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Tails was off somewhere in an alleyway trying to reactivate the now totaled E-123 Omega. Nothing seemed to be working. "Hmm, that should have done it... I couldn't figure it out for you, buddy. I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough..." the fox sighed, holding the robot's "cheek".  
  
A very familiar- now very threatening- face emerged from the sewer behind him. "Whoa, Chaos!" Tails cried. He had defeated Chaos 4 in his past, but more recently, Chaos 0 was much more powerful than that. Adding onto Tails' spinal condition that allowed him to fly with his tails and having promised Sonic he would never fight again after learning of this, he didn't stand a chance. "Sonic, help me!" Of course, he didn't mean to say it, with Sonic being assumed dead and all. It was sort of a spur of the moment thing, like how even an atheist would cry out to God in a sudden matter of life and death.  
  
Or did he? A portal opened just a few feet away, and a squishy blue hedgehog bounced out and defeated Chaos. The young fox turned around to see what happened when there was no impact. "Sonic? Y-you're alive!-- Wait, what?" After getting a good look at his savior, Tails realized his error. "Oh, you're that Sonic from another dimension, aren't you? When we fought the Time Eater, right?"  
  
The hedgehog nodded.  
  
"Right, right that makes sense! I think... Do you know how you got here?" Tails asked.  
  
"Sonic" shrugged.  
  
"Maybe the power that Eggman is using is somehow effecting other dimensions. Which might work to our advantage! I mean, everything happens for a reason, right? We need to save the world, and maybe that's why you're here! To _help_ save the world! Either way, it's still good to see you, Sonic. Heck, it's good to see _any_ Sonic!"  
  
The chubby hedgehog tilted his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tails jumped back in shock. "You can talk?!"  
  
"Guess I couldn't until just now." Sonic replied. "So, what's this about " _any_ Sonic"?"  
  
Tails then explained the defeat of the other Sonic at the masked one's hands. "But, you're here, now. It's like the world needs a Sonic- _any_ Sonic- to keep things in balance."  
  
"That's right!" Sonic squeaked. "The prophecy..." he began to look mournful. "We made a vow, but our mother was never found... I've carried that with me since my brother and sister disappeared. And the masked one, didn't you call him, "Infinite"?"  
  
Tails nodded.  
  
"So it was an indirect suicide. "Infinite" is a corrupted version of me from yet another dimension. I'm not sure what he wants, but he'll pay for what he did to my family!" Sonic handed Tails an extra squawker he had on his person before getting sucked into the wormhole by the Phantom Ruby. "I'm going after him. We'll keep in touch."  
  
Sonic zipped through the city streets, following any primal detection of Infinite. "The radar shows Eggman up ahead. Enemies could be lying in wait, so watch your step." Tails warned. "I get the feeling Eggman has some tricks up his sleeve."  
  
"All the sudden forget who you're talking to?" Sonic teased.  
  
"Right. Ya know, it'll get kind of confusing talking to one Sonic about another. You need a nickname for when you're here. How about... Nikki."  
  
Sonic skidded to a halt. "How do you know my real name?"  
  
"It was our Sonic's. "Sonic" was just a code-name the military used for him when he first defeated Robotnik. Ever since, even his closest friends started calling him that."  
  
Sonic sighed and kept on. "I guess it'll have to do..."  
  
After about five minutes, Tails started thinking out loud into the squawker. "This is terrible! They've made a total mess of this place! We have to stop Infinite and end this war quick!"  
  
Nikki hung up, taking his eyes off where he was going and fell into a sort of above-ground sewer. Proceeding, he found an item box at the end of the path with a sneaker identical to his on the side. "CAFFEINE BOOST!" he cheered. He excitedly popped the box open and sped along the loop-Dee-loop. The boost wore off after hitting a few springs. Nikki followed the path, falling back down deeper into the ghetto.  
  
"Be careful, Nikki!" Tails' voice came through the squawker again. "I'm detecting a lot of readings besides Eggman, too. Hmm, one is stronger than the others. What could it be?"  
  
"Prolly Infinite, which mean he's close by." Nikki answered, popping another item box open; this one had an Invincibility Shield inside. Nikki enjoyed the 8-bit music that came from the sparkles when they circled him. "We can show the world what we can do~ You are next to me and I'm next to you~ Pushin' on through until the battle's won~!" he wished he still had his medallion. "No one's gonna give a thing to us~ Into each other, we put our trust~ Standing united~ After the fight~" Nikki continued to sing until the shield wore off as he zipped past the sign post that indicated the end of his run.  
  
Back with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, Parker was having a painful flashback to the day Gadget was killed. "There is no reason to resist. Your Savior is no more! And that little hedgehog, too!" screeched a menacing voice from ahead. Parker was hiding behind a rock until a gun fell in front of him. He turned and stared at Infinite in horror, trying to get a grip on the weapon. "I can taste your terror, child." he mewed. "All that anxiety and doubt, it's delicious..." Parker was shot back by Infinite's laser. "Give in to your fear." Infinite commanded. "Flee screaming, and I'll let you live."  
  
And that's just what Parker did, swearing he could hear a certain other sound above his screams. _I don't think I can do this!_ he thought. _After we save Sonic, I'm outta here!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Knuckles, can you hear me?"  
  
"Rouge! It's about time!" The Freedom Fighters' oh-so-fearless leader yipped into the squawker. "How's Sonic doing?"  
  
"Much better than we thought, but not so good. They're getting ready to banish him and his siblings into space."  
  
"What?!" It no use mentioning Silver. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Oh, we're serious, alright!" Sapphire replied. "Eggman's been waiting to show them his completed empire before ridding himself of them.- And torturing them just to pass the time."  
  
"That's low..." Ryan added. "Even for Eggman.."  
  
"And guess what else, the Oracle of Delphius decided to rat on us for "the good of the prophecy" and now, Eggman's moving forward with the extermination ahead of schedule. The clock is ticking, you guys..."  
  
"But we don't even know where he's being held captive!" yelled Amy.  
  
"Uh, yes we do! If it wasn't that obvious already by the need for a shuttle, Eggman rebuilt the Death Egg!"  
  
Tails Doll swooped in next to Sapphire's ear and whispered, "Speaking of the Death Egg, about that Star Wars thing with--" Sapphire covered the Choa's head with her hand to keep him quiet.  
  
"The Death Egg?!" Vector seemed completely baffled for some reason. "I shudda known! Oh man, this isn't good!"  
  
"None of this is good, Vector." Sapphire scoffed. "That's why it's called "war"..."  
  
"You all know what to do." Knuckles went on. "Let's go get Sonic!"  
  
"For the prophecy!!!!!" the rookies cheered in unison as they dashed out of the shuttle into Prison Hall. All except Parker, who was still recovering from his flashback. "All my anxiety~ now is taking control of me~ I'm holding onto every little bit of hope..."  
  
It wasn't long before they were given more specific directions by Knuckles. "Listen up, rookies! Our other forces are busy dealing with enemies. It looks like the five of you took the best route. It's up to you to save Sonic, now! Find him!"  
  
"Don't worry, Kunx! We got it!" Tails Doll reassured him through the squawker.  
  
Sapphire held a button down on her scouter. "Yo, Sal, you should be helping us! Sonic's _your_ boyfriend, after all!"  
  
"I'm busy!" Sally screeched in reply.  
  
"I'm just saying, if he starts flirting with me once we get him outta here because _I_ saved him, I blame you for it..."  
  
The quintet spiraled along the trail. "'Kay, what're we lookin' for, Sapph?" asked Ava.  
  
"The prisoners are being held in some kind of internment facility. I bet Sonic and his siblings are there, too."  
  
"Security is tight!" Omochao added. "So, stay on your toes!"  
  
"What I wanna know is what happened to Aleena!" Silver scowled. "That's one more thing Eggman will answer for!"  
  
Parker bursted his way to a platforming section, waiting for the others to catch up before moving past the checkpoint. "Nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide, I fear the end is coming forever..."  
  
"Uh-oh..." squeaked the innocently annoying Omochao. "They're on high alert, now!..."  
  
"I sense Sonic's presence... they're close!" Tails Doll charged forward, his friends quickly side-stepping every which way to get to the prison cells.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is the end, hedgehogs..." Zavok declared as the cell doors slid open.

"Oh, hey! Sounds like the party's started! Wanna let us go and join in?" Sonic asked. "No? Of course not, you hate fun."

"And music." Manic added. "All of Buttnik's goons _hate_ music." The green hedgehog tapped his foot impatiently, causing the ground to shake due to his geokinesis. The cells were without power for a moment, but only for a moment. When power came back on, sirens blared and the electronic shackles around the hedgehogs' wrists and ankles had disappeared.

"The end, huh?" Sonia mewed. "Let's see you try something now that we're free!"

Zavok glared at her. "Foolish children, getting out of your chains does not make you free. Now come and face the inevitable!"

The triplets zipped around Zavok from opposite sides, one of them crawling between his legs. "The only thing inevitable here is _our_ feet kicking _your_ butt!" Sonic scoffed. And with a swipe of their medallions... "Rope is burning, the world resets the stage. All our heroes are gone without a trace. My time has come."

Manic tapped his symbols gently. "All it takes is a spark to light the fuse. Strike it up, set it off, nothing to lose. Yeah, I'm the one."

Sonia didn't understand the next stanza, so she changed the lyrics to something she could better comprehend. "Don't you know that we're the ones that you've been waiting for? Take you higher, we're the ones that you've been praying for. Unleash me, let me go. Set it off, set it off and watch it blow~"

The hedgehogs zipped off at their voices mended together. "My time has come, millennium! The revolution has begun! Set it off, set it off and watch it blow! This time, rewriting history! One life on fire, remember me! Set it off, set it off and watch it blow!"

Sonic slid ahead, breaking off into his solo. "Unleash me, let me go! Set it off, set it off and watch it blow~!"

Parker fell through the floor during the side step section and now found himself cornered by Eggrobos. A spiky blue ball hopped up and slashed through them like they were nothing. When the ball unravelled, before the young wolf stood Sonic Theodore Hedgehog. "Easy there, everything's cool." he said, extending a hand to help Parker back on his feet. "Are you here to rescue us?"

Parker nodded, seeing Sonia and Manic arrive out of the corner of his eye.

"Can't tell you how much we appreciate it. It's been a while since any of us have seen another friendly face."

the speaker on Parker's glasses beeped with a call and he held down the button to answer it. "Parker, you still in one piece?" asked Sapphire.

"Oh sure, don't even bother to ask how we are." Manic replied.

Sapphire caught wind of the other voice. "Please tell me you--"

"Yep!" Parker answered. "Well, they sort of found me... But whatever, right?"

"Sonic!" cheered Amy, causing Sonic to jump back in fear. "I'm so glad!"

"Hold up, Amy." Knock knock, it's Knuckles. "We're all happy they're alive, but they won't be for long if they don't get off that bootleg Death Star in a hurry!"

Parker gestured for the triplets to follow him onto the stolen shuttle. "Your concern is _touching_ , Knuckles." Sonia teased, causing the echidna to blush slightly.

"Ya know, finding the three of you alive is the best news we've had in months." Knuckles replied.

"And here's the bad news." Silver cut in. "Our intel indicates the Eggman's got a weapons factory in Green Hill pumping out munitions for his war effort."

"A factory? Oh, that ain't good. No, no, no. No bueno. We can't take take out the home base in Robotropolis if they've got a factory supplying them." Tails Doll complained.

"No kidding." Sapphire added. "Look guys, I know you just got back, but we're spread thin. Can you take care of this? We need that factory in Green Hill destroyed."

Sonic began to hesitate. "Well.... Like you said, we just got back..."

"Then, you can take Parker with you."

"You sure about that?" Vector commented. "The kid was shaking like a leaf the whole time we were at the Death Egg."

Charmy then spoke up in Parker's defense. "That's because it's cold in space. The factory is nice and warm."

"It will be once it's BURNED TO THE GROUND!" Sapphire's eyes shone a bright, fiery sky blue.

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic, you take the lead!" Knuckles then instructed. "Rookie... uh, just make sure you take good notes."


	9. Chapter 9

"The enemy's factory is inside the pyramid, right?" Manic asked rhetorically. "Sonia and I can head down there if you don't think you can handle it."  
  
"No need." replied Sonic, blankly. "I love you guys, but the two of us are more than enough. We'll blitz the place and open up a path for the resistance." Sonic then turned to Parker, asking, "Right, partner?"  
  
Parker nodded in response, seemingly a bit too focused on the task at hand. He launched his grappling hook to a nearby pole so that the two could slide across to the other side of the pit. Parker began to give off a strange blue aura, the same aura that Sonic's medallion gave off when it began to overcharge. "Time for the two of us to team up." Sonic commented on the matter, perking up slightly.  
  
"It doesn't matter what obstacles they put in our way!" Parker cheered. "We'll blow past everything they throw at us!" The wolf glanced down at himself, then back up at Sonic, who gave him a high-five. "DOUBLE BOOST!"  
  
"Together we can show the world what we can do!" Parker sang. "You are next to me and I'm next to you! Pushin' on through until the battle's won~!"  
  
"Yeah, that's how it's done!" Sonic cheered. "We've got unstoppable speed and timing! We just have to keep this up!"  
  
"No one's gonna give a thing to us! Into each other, we put our trust! Standing united, after the fight~" Parker cut himself off at the peak of the building. "Bingo, found a way in!"  
  
"You should be able to get into the factory through there." Ava replied. "Stay alert!"  
  
Sonic and Parker glided through the circular vent into the factory below. "So, they're building weapons here, huh? Making everyone work like robots. It'll be Buttnik's turn to get pushed around when I get a hold of him!" Sonic scoffed.  
  
Parker blasted his way through the facility, burning everything in his path and flying past most of the enemies. Sonic took the ground route, but wasn't far behind. "That was a cake walk!" the wolf chuckled.  
  
Ava sighed and held her head. "I don't know why I was even worried..."  
  
Amy ran towards the duo upon their return to the Freedom Fighters base. "Something is attacking inside the Mystic Jungle! Silver and Sapphire are there fighting him... or, it...or-- whatever! Just hurry!"  
  
Tails Doll had sent an S-O-S from Sapphire's squawker. "Guys, it's him!"  
  
"I'm looking forward to a second round with this guy!" Sonic huffed. "And this time," he gestured to his siblings. "We'll win together!"

* * *

"No matter what Robotnik makes you do, you cannot get mad at God, because God is always good..."  
  
What a fool Eggman made him, to believe that...  
  
"Will You wait until it all burns down? Will You hide until it all burns down? Will it hurt when it all burns down? Will You fight when it all burns down? Will You stand when it all burns down? Will You love when it all burns down? Will it end when it all burns down? Will You just let it all BURN DOWN!!!!!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

As the triplets dashed through Mystic Jungle, Sonia and Manic seemed to have disappeared again. Sonic screeched to a halt at the nearest checkpoint and glanced around. "I'm waiting~..." he teased.  
  
"You won't have to wait much longer." called a voice from behind him. Sonic turned around to see his mother. "Why did you come looking for me?" she asked. "do you really think I gave you up just to defeat Robotnik?... I couldn't stand any of you!" Sonic almost believed what she was saying, but he then noticed an echo in her voice.  
  
An echo that was never there....  
  
Meanwhile, Silver and Infinite were in the heat of battle with Sonia and Manic hot on their tails. Infinite backed away and loomed over the group as they arrived. "Well, well, well, look who's back from the dead. The royal search party, but what's that I smell? You both reek of fear, glad to see I left a lasting impression."  
  
Manic stuck his hand in his armpit, sniffed his fingers and looked back up at Infinite. "That's not fear, none of us have had a shower in six months." he replied.  
  
"He has a point, you know!" Sonia added, complaining of a burning sensation between her legs. "Other than that, you haven't left much of an impression. We don't know anything about you, not even your--"  
  
Just then Sonic slid in front of the two to face their maternal impostor. "Ready for round 2... Sonic.exe? If that even is still your name."  
  
The creature now seemingly unknown to the hedgehogs huffed. "You may now call me... Infinite. In the brief moments that remain to you."  
  
A snake shot out of the ground from behind Infinite and swooped down to devour the hedgehogs, who were quick to dodge and ready their medallions.  
  
"Cold and black inside this coffin," Infinite sang. "because you all tried to keep me down. How it feels to be forgotten, but you'll never forget me now."  
  
Sonia and Manic cut him off. "Enemies clawing out my eyes! I scratch and bleed just to stay alive, yeah!"  
  
"The zombies come out at night~ They'll never catch me, THEY'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"  
  
Sonic raced along the snake's back, launching himself off its tail at the chorus. "Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning! Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline! We are bold! We are strong! We will rise! 'Cause I'm back- back- back from the dead tonight! To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line! Flying high, flying high at the speed of light! Full of love, full of life, full of fight! Yeah, I'm back- back- back from the dead tonight!"  
  
Sonic and Infinite tossed the outro back and forth, with Sonia and Manic providing background vocals.  
  
"Dead tonight!"  
  
"Back from the dead tonight!"  
  
"DEAD TONIGHT!"  
  
"Back from the dead TONIGHT!"  
  
Sonic's voice-cracked high note sent Infinite tumbling backward in the air. "Impossible! Your records exceed your previous data..."  
  
"Unlike mechs, _we_ can grow!" Sonic huffed in reply. "We get more powerful every second!"


	11. Chapter 11

Vein loomed over the scene in Green Hill Zone, wishing he could pounce on the resistance spies. But he was given direct orders not to engage in battle alone. "I should have never let you leave home!" Infinite shouted. "Until you've finished your training, you're as useless as the old man said! Coco is stronger than you and she wouldn't hurt a fly before I killed her!"  
  
Now, his leader and close friend stood before their current master, Dr. Eggman, crushing a gemstone in his hand. "And with that, the disposal of the Phantom Ruby counterfeits is complete."  
  
"It was a defective model." Eggman noted. "It could only record the DNA of the one who triggered it."  
  
"Only a being with my strength of will could ever activate it." replied Infinite in reassurance.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, with the lab in Mystic Jungle locked down. Which reminds me, didn't you run into Sonic and his siblings there after they escaped?"  
  
"Yes, but they were powerless against me. There is no need for concern."  
  
"You let the hedgehogs LIVE?! That is a great source of concern!"  
  
"For you, perhaps. They have beaten you for decades, yet I defeated Sonic in our first encounter."  
  
Vein's gaze fell upon the rebel spies. "Phantom Ruby counterfeits? And Sonic... is alive?!" The bloodied creature fled the scene before he could be noticed by either party.  
  
Infinite turned towards the murmur, earning him a confused glance from his superior. "It's nothing." he replied. "We move forward with the plan?"  
  
"Yes. Once it's complete, the entire resistance will be erased. The world will be nothing but ashes, from which a glorious Eggman Empire will rise!"  
  
"And all shall yield to the Phantom Ruby's power. Even Queen Aleena must submit..."  
  
Infinite flew away without another word, giving Nikki time to butt in. "I'm keeping my vow, even if I have to do it myself!"  
  
"What, you?!" Eggman booted up the roof of his hovercraft and fled as well. "I don't have time for this."  
  
Nikki took off after the old man. "Well guess what, I do!"  
  
It was at this moment, Nikki knew... he screwed up. He couldn't fight Eggman's new Egg Dragoon alone, he needed help.  
  
On instinct, Nikki rubbed his neck as if he still possessed his medallion, but in his hands now lay an Arthurian sword. The last thing his counterpart had said to him echoed in his mind. "Hey Sonic, enjoy your future! It's gonna be great!"  
  
"Hey all, welcome to the greatest storm~" Nikki sang. His swordsmanship seemed to come naturally, despite never having held a sword in his life.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve for a pint-sized Sonic from another dimension. Still, this Egg Dragoon has only lost 10% of its combat strength."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"It won't take long to find out..."  
  
"Like the sun, I'll run into the heat of day! Like a knight, I'll fight until the fight is won! In a rage, I'll save each and every- each and every- each and everyone until this war is won."  
  
Nikki flung himself at the Egg Dragoon, clinging to it and climbing up the side with his sword. "And I live to rule by the sword, slashing through the every inch of the power- the power in you... As I sit, as I stand; by the Table, I command my kingdom~ I'm the Knight of the Wind~!"  
  
Swiftly defeated, the Egg Dragoon crumbled. "It wouldn't be much trouble finishing you here, anyway. In just three short days, my plan will eliminate the bothersome lot of you."  
  
"Three days? And what plan?" Tails asked.  
  
Nikki rushed to the fox's side. "Well, you know what they say, the anticipation of the end is worse than the end itself. We better get to finding my mom and siblings if we wanna beat him before then."  
  
A few hours later, in Casino Forest...  
  
"According to what we overheard, Sonic should be here." Tails thought aloud. "It feels weird, asking you to look for Sonic, but we're counting on you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, kid." Nikki replied, humming a little hum as he tried to fin his way around. "Trouble keeps you running faster! Save the planet from disast-- WHAO!" Nikki stumbled into a slot machine, losing control when he fell out.  
  
"Wow, that looks like fun. But this is no time for games! We have to hurry!"  
  
"Tails, quit being a coward and help me!"  
  
Once Nikki regained control of himself, he felt the need to check if he was being watched. "Tails, anybody here?"  
  
"Actually, yeah. But they're not with us or Eggman." Tails replied. "I don't get it, why are there so many people here?"  
  
Nikki stared off into the distance at a group of women flirting with the older men who were visiting the casino. "Party favors..." he scoffed. "Nothing to worry about. No sign of Sonic, though."  
  
"He might be closer to the center."  
  
Nikki proceeded and quickly lost control again, waddling past the signpost and falling head-first into another box labeled: MISSION COMPLETE: Clear Stage 13.  
  
Tails surveyed the area, completely oblivious to Nikki's condition. "I think he _is_ somewhere near here! But I doubt Sonic would sit still for long..."  
  
"The irony..." Nikki chuckled into his squawker before passing out amongst the neon tiki mask, blue boots, zebra-striped bodysuit, and other items in the box.


	12. Chapter 12

Sapphire paced around her room, her aloud thoughts leading Shadow to her. "Hey, you're the one who found out about Sonic and I, right?"  
  
Sapphire nodded.  
  
"Since I don't recognize you from the G.U.N., that leads me to believe that you're one of Queen Aleena's mercenaries- they're the only other group with access to that file. And while we're on the subject--"  
  
"Well, you got me. Might as well shoot me now, Magnor."  
  
Shadow shook his head and sighed. "By the way, what was my nickname?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know, whenever Aleena's mercenaries take a new case, it gets a cool nickname. Boobowski was the Damsel in Binary before you IDed her, what was _my_ nickname?"  
  
Sapphire became hesitant at the question. "Oh, if only I could remember..." she lied.  
  
"Well, the sooner you do, the sooner we can get to our posts in the city. The other rookies aren't leaving without you."  
  
The Scottish fold let out a sigh. "Fine, Broken G.U.N. It's based off a line from a song; "One by one, we all became numb, we were making the bullets to a broken gun". Now, let's get to our posts."  
  
A while later, in the city...  
  
Sapphire and Parker surged forward into Robotnik's troops. Other conversations were being picked up on their squawkers. "I need a status update on the people who couldn't evacuate in time."  
  
"Espio here. We're engaging enemy forces at Seaside Hill and can't search for civilians right now."  
  
Ava's voice came from another end of the call. "The fighting is too fierce for us to help out as well."  
  
"Sounds like the other two rookies are our only hope for now. The rescue is in your hands."  
  
The two blitzed through the city at quarter-sonic speed. "Here comes the enemy, strike them down! We can't let evil win, take 'em out! This is justice, this is what's right! Here comes the enemy, mess 'em up! And bring 'em to their knees, do your stuff! Time for justice, time to go fight!"  
  
An incoming transmission from Knuckles and Espio cut Parker's tune short. "Update from HQ, the enemy's on the run!"  
  
"Mission complete. Well done, everyone."  
  
Sapphire paused to catch her breath. "Destiny~ lies before you~ I believe~ we have the power~ Can you see~ the horizon~ Victory's~ for the taking~"  
  
"You've got a pretty good voice, kid." Sonic commented, blazing through the city streets.  
  
"Listen up, Shadow has been sighted!" Amy reported. "Apparently, he's traveling above the city at high speed!"  
  
Sapphire's irises shrank. "You're going after Shadow?!"  
  
Sonic huffed in confirmation, a sort of verbal nod. "The last time I saw him, he was working for Eggman."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense." Parker replied. "Why would Broken G.U.N. help the enemy?"  
  
"Told you!" Tails Doll howled. "Star Wars, this is happenin'!"  
  
"The last sighting was just up ahead. Be careful, Sonic."  
  
Sonic approached the black and red hedgehog with a slight stomp in his step. "Alright Shadow, what's the deal?"  
  
Broken G.U.N. charged forward, but then...  
  
"Chaos Control!"  
  
"Another Shadow?!" The irony didn't last long; the defeated Shadow vanished in a matter of seconds.  
  
Shadow turned to face the blue blur. "That was a fake."  
  
"A fake? How?"  
  
"That doesn't matter, now. Are you alright?" _When am I gonna tell that girl?..._


	13. Chapter 13

"Infinite can create virtual reality projections." Shadow explained. "They have mass and form, but no heart or soul."  
  
"Virtual reality? So, all those familiar faces that were part of Eggman's army..."  
  
"Replicas. The problem is, they may not be real, but their powers are just as formidable. Infinite can supposedly create unlimited numbers of them, likely hence the name."  
  
"So, fight after fight, he can just keep cranking our counterfeits?" Sonic paused. "Do you think Sonia and Manic--"  
  
"Who knows... If so, then there's no way we can win this."  
  
"Of course we can win this! We always do! We just got slowed down just now by an anxiety attack is all..."  
  
Meanwhile, at "Knothole"...  
  
"Listen up!" Knuckles called. "We just got word that Eggman's forces are undermanned at his headquarters in Metropolis! This could be our only chance to take the city!"  
  
"So, given the rush, I assume we're focusing on a full frontal attack with no real strategy?" Sapphire joked.  
  
"Right on the money, Rookie! I'm calling it "Operation Big Wave"! Wait, what was that last part?"  
  
"Well, I think Sonic is still fighting Shadow, but plan or no plan, the rest of us can do this! Let's get going!"  
  
"On top of that," Tails added, "if we can destroy the Phantom Ruby, we should be able to get Nikki back home! At least I hope so..."  
  
"No way!" Nikki shouted. "I'm not going anywhere until we find Aleena!"  
  
"We'll be on that, too! Time to save the world, people!"  
  
The team of newly recruited heroes swung into the city, splitting off into pairs upon landing. "Alright, time for Operation Big Wave!" Sapphire cheered. "Let's smash Egghead to smithereens!"  
  
Parker and Sapphire began to burn and slash every enemy in their path "No matter what may come our way~ We have the odds, we'll make them pay~ 'Cause they're not real, it's make-believe~ We will defeat insanity~"  
  
The two launched themselves through the air, and a familiar foe floated beside them. "Infinite! Activate the Phantom Ruby!" Eggman's voice bounced off the jackal's mask. "Make them wish they'd never been born!"  
  
Parker raced to grab onto Sapphire. "Calm down." she sighed. "None of this is real." The two were linked to the underside of a nearby road. "Hey look, it's like Sky Zone!"  
  
Parker instead continued to cry, pointing to an elongated Infinite that had crushed the road they were under.. "What _is_ that thing?!"  
  
Sapphire unhinged her zipline. "Just focus on burning stuff, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The rookies eventually made their way through Infinite's obstacles. Messages began to pour in from other troops. "This is Eagle Squad! We're caught in enemy crossfire!"  
  
"Snake Squad, requesting reinforcements!" Ryan cried.  
  
"This is Fox Squad!" Ava called. "We can't hold out much more!"  
  
"That's 80% of our forces! One flip of the Phantom Ruby switch and everything falls apart on us!" Parked whined with a sigh.  
  
"Welp, looks like we're everyone's only hope, crybaby." Sapphire replied. "'Cause virtual reality~ Are just a bunch of soulless fakes~ So bring them down onto their knees~"  
  
Parker took a deep breath and calmed himself. "We will defeat insanity~"  
  
Knuckles, Espio, and Charmy called to the rest of the resistance through their communicators. "Grr, we can't go on like this!"  
  
"As much as it pains me to say it, the best we can do now is to live to fight another day..."  
  
"Run for it!"  
  
Or did they?...  
  
"There's no way everyone's giving up on us!" Sapphire growled. "That _has_ to Infinite! What d'ya say we take this strait to him!"  
  
"If you say so..." Parker shuddered.  
  
Infinite loomed over the city, with the duo drawing ever closer. "More ants to crush..." he sighed. "I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge."  
  
"There he is, let's go!" Sapphire whispered, charging forward.  
  
"Wait, Sapph--!" Parker called, the jackal's gaze, cutting him off.  
  
"And as if to answer, the world sends me a dreamer and a trembling child..." Infinte slid to Parker's side, "Are you _both_ going to fight and die here? Or will _you_ run away in fear again?..."  
  
"Hey, don't be scared! This is your moment to shine!" Sonic's voice echoed in Parker's mind. "Don't let your fear own you!" Parker raised his fist, filled with newfound confidence.  
  
"Fine... I shall teach you fear, then pain. And then..." Infinite took to the air again. "Well, at least the fear and pain will end..."  
  
Tails Doll flew out of Sapphire's backpack as she drew out her Lightning Wispon. "We should be saying the same to you... En garde!"  
  
"You must be a few stragglers who got left behind. The strong always vanquish the weak. You have only your own frailty to blame..."  
  
"Let me at 'im, let me at 'im!" Tails Doll charged forward, only to be flung across the battlefield by a bootleg Rubix cube.  
  
"Focus!" Sapphire grunted. "Nothing's real, it's all a game~ We will win, make no mistake~ You must trust your heart, not what you see~"  
  
"This ought to shut you up!" Infinite growled, crashing into Sapphire and trapping her within her own mind.  
  
Parker gulped, but eventually found his breath. "Just a crazy fantasy~ We will win, I guarantee~ Nothing can defeat reality~"  
  
Infinte chuckled. "Well, well... It seems behind that fear is a spark of defiance. And those eyes... You must be that worthless blue boy's brother."  
  
Parker paused. "Worthless... I may be weak, but if I didn't have a reason to live, you would've killed me a long time ago..." His fur began to glow in the same manner it did before. "No! I am not weak! I'm... I'm not! I'm not weak! I AM NOT WEAK!" And with a scream, he completely transformed. Snatching Sapphire's Lightning Wispon from her chilled, shaking body, he used it to lasso Infinite, slashing him back and forth.  
  
"You've put up quite a fight." Infinite panted. "I underestimated just how... _desperately_... the feeble cling to life..."


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe you broke my Wispon!" Sapphire growled. "What even _was_ that?!"

"I-I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that Phantom Ruby we found at the base?" Parker inquired. The two heard a pair of familiar voices arguing in the distance.

" _Tha_ t, my spiky little frenemy, is Null Space."

"Null Space?"

"It's a little something that the Phantom ruby cooked up; a closed-off space where _absolutely nothing_ exists! No corrupted desires, no palace of any kind. No treasure for a thief like yourself to get your slimy little hands on!

"But, if that's where he's planning to keep Sonic, then _he_ exists there." Tails Doll replied. "And if nothing exists there, where _is_ there?"

Sapphire pondered for a moment. "Doesn't all that sound a little too specific?"

"Forget _that_ , are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna go help him!"

"Atta boy, Parker!"

But by the time they got there, it was already nearly too late. Sapphire attached her grappling hook to the side of the building and swung down to grab Sonic's hand. "Buddy, don't! You'll be sucked in, too!" the hedgehog cried.

Parker and Tails Doll reeled Sapphire back in, but she lost her grip on Sonic, and he was sucked into the vortex. Sapphire cried out in despair, falling to her knees. "NO! The prophecy..."

"Even if they _do_ find their mother, it's not exactly the Council of _Four_ , now is it?"

* * *

 ~~Metropolis- Null Space~~ Null Space - Theatre of Despair

"A prison that goes on forever, huh? Well, at least getting sent here taught me something. Nothing beats realizing that you're not-"

Sonic paused, taking in his surroundings. He fell to his knees, tears hitting the pulsating ground. At any other point, he could've used his new powers to reset the timeline- that's how he was so unaffected by Eggman's torture. But once he got his brother and sister back, he gave up that power. This was his last chance, and now he was trapped. "-alone..."

"No one must ever know what I have done, for if anyone does, all my work is undone!"

Or was he?...

Sonic raced towards the singing voice. "And I must gain control of this monster inside in the name of the people who've died! But how do I deal with a foe I can't see, who whenever he wants, takes possession of me?"

He confronted the jackal at center stage, taking the last line. "In the battle of wills that is raging inside, will I end up as me or as Hyde~ I though something was off about Egghead's blabbering. This "Null Space" is just the inside of your heart, right?"

The jackal moved from the stage to Sonic's position and forced him into a seat. "We're going to be stuck here together for a while. I won't have you disrespecting me, hedgehog." Infinite formed a deck of tarot cards from the Phantom Ruby's energy.

**Sit down at my table**

**Put your mind at ease**

**If you relax, it will enable me to do**

**Anything I please**

**I can read your future**

**I can change it 'round some, too**

**I'll look deep into your heart and soul**

**Make your wildest dream come true**

**The cards, the cards, the cards will tell**

**The past, the present, and the future as well**

**The cards, the cards, just take three**

**Take a little trip into your future with me**

Sonic took the Chariot, the Priestess, and the Fool from the deck. "Trying to trick fate, huh, playboy?" Infinite mused. "Is this about the prophecy?"

"So what if it is?"

**It's the three, it's the three, it's the three you need**

**And when I look into your future, it's the three that I see**

Sonic lowered his head. "But, how? They can't get in, and I don't suppose we can get out. Who am I kidding, no way Egghead thought of that."

"Oh, please, you and the old man have been pushing each other around all your lives."

**But in your future, the you I see**

**Is exactly the man you've always wanted to be**

"Then shake my hand."

Infinite turned to the hedgehog, taken aback. 'Oh, c'mon, won't you shake... a poor sinner's hand?..."

Infinite extended his hand to the hedgehog, cautiously. Sonic reached out and grabbed the Phantom Ruby, ripping it away from the jackal's body. As it glowed in his hand, for a split second, Sonic saw a diary in its place. "Yes!"

**Are you ready? (Are you ready?)**

**Are you ready?**

**Transformation central! (transformation central)**

**Reformation central! (reformation central)**

**Transmogrification central!**

**Can you feel it?**

Infinite gripped his mask, struggling to remove it. After thrashing around for a moment, he ripped it off, leading his face to be drenched in blood.

**You're changin', you're changin',**

**You're changin', all right**

**I hope you're satisfied**

**But if you ain't, don't blame me**

As his medallion glowed, Sonic grabbed Infinite's hand. The burst of energy not only healed the jackal's face, but provided a second party for Sonic to perform a Double Boost.

**You can blame my friends on the other**

**SIDE~**

**(Ya got whatcha wanted)**

**(Butcha lost whatcha had)**


End file.
